One Shots of YOUR Choice
by MeltingLove
Summary: Includes one-shots on all characters/couples showed and not showed in the cartoon and movie. Request via reviews and PM of YOUR choice accepted. Rated T just in case but ratings would be shown at the start of every one shot. Lots of fluff and drama at request, and couples that could be unusual. Yes, even LGBT is even allowed and I'll warn at the start of one-shots in such cases.
1. Requests

Want to **request** and find out what this book is about, read below!

 **What is this story about?**

All your wonderful one-shots of the most unexpected and expected shipping from the Winx Club cartoon and movies! Yes, I accept request, so just PM me or review them, rules below apply but I'm mostly flexible.

 **Type of pairs that are not allowed?**

Nothing in particular, I'm flexible...but if you give me relationships among the professors, not that I mind it, just expect to cringe a lot while reading those. After all, I don't usually explore the category of professors.

 **Is LGBT allowed?**

Why not? Of course they are! In fact, self-advertising, I'm posting an LGBT story real soon.

 **Are the evil allowed?**

Yes, they are...I mean I even used to have a crush on Valtor (don't judge), so yes they are allowed.

 **Smut please?**

Sorry, I would have to reject this! Mind sexual references, would however, be made.

 **No sex please?**

Wish granted, in fact, I'll put ratings at the start of each one-shot.

 _ **Length**_

Please do not expect me to write something less than 500 words or more than 2000. Yes, I would however still do my best to meet the number of words in the case that you do request.

 ****STAY TUNED****


	2. 1 - Stella and Bloom

**Rating: K+ (Preferably above 10)**

 **Date of Completion: 6 May 2016**

 **Number of Words: 430**

 **Requested by: -**

 **Pairing: Stella/Bloom**

 **Point of View: Stella & Bloom in 3** **rd** **Person's View**

 **OOC Indicator: Positive**

 **Season: 3 years after Season 7**

 **Other Appearances: -**

 **Author's Note: For more, Stella/Bloom entertainment, do make sure to keep a look out for my story on these pair! You could also review to request for more or favourite/follow the story to be constantly updates on what I have to offer!**

* * *

The beautiful new-crowned Queen of Solaria walked lightly, something she had been taught to do since young, as she peeked into her redheaded friend's empty room. The walls get a regular change of colour ever since last year. It was currently in the colour of gold and blue, and in the unusual circumstance ever since her fiery friend had found an interest in decorating her room, this decoration had lasted more than 3 days.

2 weeks, in fact, and Stella was getting _worried._ Yes, the Solarian Queen knew that this could be possibly due to the fact that the Dragon Flame's holder was reminiscing about her break up with Sky.

That happened a year, and 2 weeks ago. What intrigued the blonde was Bloom's choice of gold, however. It simply confused the Fairy of the Shining Sun as to why the blue-colour lover would choose gold. After all, as clear to Stella's memory, the fiery fairy's former beau had no liking to gold.

As she gave a glance one more time into the blue-eyed fairy's room, her stomach flipped, as her heartbeat picked up speed.

 _Oh, if only the beautiful redhead would know, how much the Solarian Queen yearned for her._

* * *

Bloom stood outside Gardenia Park, in the clearing where she met her loyal friend of more than 9 years ago. A few months ago, they had celebrated the 10th year which they would get to know each other further, to expand their never-ending friendship.

At that thought, the girl whom wore a light-satin blue dress shut her eyes, her mind drifting to _her_ blue and gold walls. She remembered that she had specifically changed them to the colour gold as a hint to her blond bestie. A hint which the new Solarian Queen never took.

The redhead fiddled with her dress as she held a rose in her hand, knowing her flower-loving roommate would never approve her actions. Slowly, she pulled the petals off the rose, one by one.

 _You love me. You love me not. You love me. You love me not..._ _ **You love me.**_

Bloom dropped the stem on the ground of the clearing, as she said the last words. Her heart was silently pleading it to be true as it accelerated. Her eyes so focused on the ground beneath her, her ears _hearing_ what seemed to be the Fairy of the Shining Sun's call of love to her. She knew, or believed, however, that these were all a fragment of her imagination.

 _Oh, if only the beautiful blond would know, how much the Domino Princess yearned for her._


	3. 2 - Stormy

**Rating: T**

 **Date of Completion: 6 May 2016**

 **Number of Words: 363**

 **Requested by: -**

 **Character: Stormy**

 **Point of View: Stormy in 3** **rd** **Person's View**

 **OOC Indicator: Positive**

 **Season: 3**

 **Other Appearances: Musa, Trix, Winx, Valtor**

 **Author's Notes: I'll be using RAI English version, so Valtor is the name I'm more comfortable with. Although, I said requested by no one, I would have to add that this one-shot features Peacelovefairy's favourite Trix which is Stormy!**

* * *

Stormy never had been the first in everything she did. Even when it came to fighting a fairy whom was on her own, no _especially._ She had been beaten so badly by the musical fairy twice in less than half a year before. Fighting against the Winx as a whole should not even be brought up.

Next, needless to say, she was always behind her sisters being the youngest and has done silly things in her life such as being spelled to be a goody-goody. Furthermore, she had always needed to fight twice as hard to be as good as Darcy, cause unnecessary commotion _four_ times more than Icy to be noticed.

She remembers how the magical dimension took no notice of her, often showing Icy as the Trix's front person. Not only have that, the _humiliation_ she felt when the dark wizard took noticed of only Icy, and later returned with special gifts for Darcy.

She remembered that night which her sister argued in front of her who the purple-coated wizard liked best. All she could do was sit still, with her heart slowly breaking into pieces.

 _She was never the first._

However, came the day where Valtor decided to give her some special ancient magic that could summon anything from the story books, a signal for her to go over to Lynphea in order to defeat the Winx. That day, he chose her over her sisters much to their disappointment.

Still though, she lost. Darcy took most of the spotlight that day as she turned the entire Lynphea Waterfall into mud.

The storm witch was never the first for an entire day, not at all, but she still could hold on to that one hope Valtor gave her. She would hold on that, pray on that, in hopes of being _first_ for once.

Then, it happened, as she looked up into the sky, she felt herself drifting away from all the days she starved herself. Hope finally leaving her, all those comments disregarding her finally got to the witch's head and she floated up.

At least now she would be able to say that _she was the first one to leave._

* * *

 **Review and share your thoughts?**


	4. 3 - Flora and OC and Bloom

**Rating: T (LGB** _ **T**_ **)**

 **Date of Completion: 6 May 2016**

 **Number of Words: 1429**

 **Requested by: Nadin2011**

 **Pairings: Flora/OC/Bloom**

 **Point of View: Relationship overview in 3** **rd** **Person**

 **OOC Indicator: Positive**

 **Season: 5 years after graduation (8** **th** **Year of Winx Club)**

 **Notes: All Seasons after 3** **rd** **does not exist, pretend the Winx Club was formed on 1** **st** **January.**

 **Other Appearances: Winx, Alfea**

 **Author's Notes: This style of one-shot is the first of its kind I'm writing. I'm not sure how it would go or if it would be to your liking, do give it a shot though and tell me what you think? Yes, the dates were specially chosen in consideration of Stella's birthday and that their first year began in 2004.**

* * *

 _19_ _th_ _August 2012_

Flora tugged on her dress nervously as she sat at Magix's first bus stop. It was a new one which she bought on a recent trip to Solaria in support of one her best friend's coronation day. The previous Solarian Princess had recently turned 25 and had the crown handed over to her. Every single Winx Club member went, and they had a fun time catching up.

That was not what mattered to Flora now though. What _really_ mattered was making a good impression when she met the person she was chatting online for the first time.

A smile then spread across her lips at that thought – the male which she had been chatting a few months on a dating site had seemed charming online and she was intrigued by his way of words. They were simply enticing and making a good impression was important to her. It could be the foundation of their blooming relationship after all.

Moments later, he appeared, and he looked _better_ than Flora had expected. She gave him a quick run-through, being as discreet as possible. However, when she met his blue eyes, her heart gave a slight skip. They were similar to her former roommate's eyes, similar to the Winx Club leader.

Flora bit her lip but shook off the thought as _Blake_ extended his right hand in greeting to the Nature Fairy.

"It is finally nice to meet you Flora," he voiced his kind opinion before adding, "You look better than you did in pictures."

Flora blushed under his words, letting a smile stretch across her face, aching her facial muscles.

"That's too kind of you," Flora managed to let out, "It is great to finally meet you in person as well."

Blake nodded in agreement to her, before leading the way to his all-time favourite Pizza Restaurant in the Magix city. _Bloom's_ all-time favourite Pizza Restaurant. At such a thought, shivers ran down the brunette's spine.

Nevertheless, she had spent a great day learning about Blake, even if she was disturbed by his sparkling blue eyes she was sure she had seen before – a thought which she shook off quickly each time it hit her.

Later in the day, when they parted, Flora whom was impressed by the male figure made a mental note to be the one that initiates the next _date_ at the first chance she got.

* * *

 _27_ _th_ _December 2012_

Lynphea's guardian fairy laid on her back, phone in her hand. It had been a few months since she had gotten to know Blake, someone whom she proudly acknowledged as _boyfriend._

The floral fairy was currently re-reading her earlier texts from Blake as she waited patiently for him to come online at 9p.m. later in the evening. The current text she was reading was his first text from her which impressed her enough to give a reply in return, something she rarely did even if she _did_ own an account on the dating site for quite some time.

The text had read along the lines of him figuring out her interest from a few pictures which she posted, _and_ surprising had gotten it all right. In fact, now thinking about it, the brunette was glad that he had such a way with words – something _Bloom_ had as well.

Moments later, the nature lover found a silly smile plastered on her face as a green dot appeared besides Blake's profile as he sent her the first text that night.

 _Oh, how she loved the way they stay up all night texting each other till the wee hours._

* * *

 _1_ _st_ _January 2013_

The Winx Club gathered today to celebrate their 9th year of forming the group. The Lynphea citizen had wanted to bring Blake to introduce him to the Winx but he had declined making an excuse that he could not make it, his blue eyes never meeting her when she asked on their last date.

Fortunately, luck was on Flora's side as Bloom declared that she was dateless as well – a thought which made the brunette incredibly suspicious. Either way, it had allowed the other four Winx to declare it as an official girls' night with no boys, something they felt was really needed after a long while.

However, even with no boys around, they still had fun catching up and allowing the new Solarian Queen to dress them up in all designs. It did not end there however, the technology and musical besties had a new project to show as well, while Layla showed them an improvised indoor Gym. It was only Flora, and surprisingly their leader, that were silent that night.

What surprised the March-born fairy even more, though, was when her former roommate dragged her out at the end of the girls' night in which they would have to part ways once more.

"Flora," she heard the redhead's shaky voice, "I have been keeping a secret from you."

The brunette could see the fairy of the Dragon Flame holder's lip quivering as she looked up at Flora's piercing green eyes. There had it, the brunette finally managed to place a finger on those sparkling blue eyes, she drawled back slightly – taking a few steps away before her back hit a nearby wall.

" _Blake?"_ she asked, fear in her heart.

The moment she uttered those words, however, to her horror, she saw sparkles fall from Bloom as _Blake_ appeared in her place. What stood in front of her was no longer Bloom, a fairy who was really _Blake_ behind the spells at their meetings. Instead, it was Blake, her boyfriend.

That night, Flora felt something snap inside of her as she ran away to the dark night. For that moment, she could not accept it, even if she _might_ later on.

* * *

 _17_ _th_ _January 2013_

The brunette hands were fiddling on her phone, the chat opened on the one with Blake – _no, Bloom –_ the fairy had to remind herself.

Her stomach flipped as she bit on her lip, knowing she would give in soon on later.

That time came the very next day, as she made a call to Blake, asking to meet up with _him._ Her request was agreed to immediately, even if the brunette's significant other might believe it was an official break-up meeting.

 _18_ _th_ _January 2016_

* * *

Flora sat at the same spot she did a few months ago, wearing the same very same dress she spotted when she first met Blake. _Why did she always had to be the first?_ A question Flora had often questioned herself.

However, Blake came minutes later, face flushed with glistering eyes. It seemed to the brunette that he had cried beforehand, possibly in the fear of losing the nature fairy.

"Hi," Flora acknowledged _him_ as she stood up before adding, "Blake."

She paused a while, expecting a reaction from Blake but when she didn't get one, she sighed.

"Let's get to know each other _again,"_ she offered. An offer to which Blake nodded in agreement.

* * *

 _14_ _th_ _February 2013_

It had only been days after they had patched up but Blake had decided to bring her out to somewhere special, to get to know her better. Flora loved the thought and had accepted willingly to spend Valentine's Day with him.

When they finally met, Blake being earlier than her for once, the brunette had laid her head in his broad shoulders, to get a feel of how it felt like. To the nature fairy, it felt simply refreshing, _nice._

She smiled then, glad to have given Blake another chance. That day was _finally_ spent with a significant other after Flora lived the other 24 single, and she didn't regret a single moment as they had each other's company to all their favourite places.

* * *

 _1_ _st_ _March 2013_

It was Flora's birthday and both nature and dragon flame fairies had decided to come clean with the other 4 members of the Winx Club. Needless to say, they were all shock, especially Stella whom self-claimed that she was indeed Bloom's best friend.

However, knowing each other for so long, they had accepted the fact that their fairy leader was transgender, and that _he_ was dating _his_ former roommate.

That day, Flora had also received another lovely surprise as Blake proposed to the nature loving brunette, suggesting that day get engaged for a while before deciding on marriage. His suggestion was well accepted by Flora despite the fact that they were together with each other for less than a year.

 _After all, what could they say? Love had always made people's action questionable._

* * *

 **Please review and share with me your thoughts!**

 **For those who had requested, please be patient and I would eventually post the one-shots! For guest reviews that I find uncomfortable doing would be deleted and I apologise for doing so. However, if you guest review is still there, it means that I would most likely post the one-shot soon!**


	5. 4 - Musa and Riven

**Rating: K**

 **Date of Completion: 8 May 2016**

 **Number of Words: 488**

 **Requested by: Guest**

 **Pairings: Musa/Riven**

 **Point of View: Relationship overview in 3** **rd** **Person**

 **OOC Indicator: Positive**

 **Season: 15 years after Winx Club was first formed (Age 31)**

 **Notes: Some parts of this one-shots is a make-up, so pardon me on that.**

 **Other Appearances: Winx, Alfea**

 **Author's Notes: Do check out my other one-shots if you're interested, so far none of them follows the same style. Accepting requests as well! Enjoy~**

* * *

Musa waited patiently for her husband whom she known for 15 years. It was their anniversary today, and her husband has promised to take a half-day leave from work. In fact, he would have taken a full day leave if it was not for work obligations.

Moments later, the door opened, revealing the magenta-haired senior-specialist. At the sight of her husband, a smile appeared on Melody's guardian fairy.

Excited to greet him, she stood up in a rush, and she would have fallen over if it was not for the violet-eyed man's smooth catch. Seeing she was safe in his arms, a rare smile made a way to his face. Feeling relieved that no one was hurt, Musa smiled as well.

"Riven," she greeted with her face in his chest, taking his scent in. As usual, it smelt familiar and _home._

"Musa," he replied in a gentle tone. A tone only the blue-haired fairy had the privilege to listen to. Her smile had only stretched wider at that thought.

Riven then proceeded to pass her a present wrapped in the fairy's favourite colour, yellow. Excited once more, she went on to open it to find a beautiful instrumental box. She wondered what it played as she slowly turned the handle of the box.

As she did, a beautiful melody – sung by her husband – began to play from it as various stages appeared slowly, giving her time to savour the pictures on them. The pictures ranged from their first meeting to their break-ups, with the last stage being their last date a few weeks ago. It was simply beautiful and nostalgic to watch.

Looking up at her husband, the musical fairy had tears of happiness in her eyes as she gave him a few nods to indicate she loved his gift.

"I don't have anything much," she answered, "Just the usual."

The moment she said that, she proceeded to sing the 15th song for the two of them as Riven took the seat opposite her. It had been a thing they were doing since the first day they met each other, and was something Musa did even for the few years Riven left.

Finishing the song, she looked up, meeting the same proud eyes' of _her_ magenta-haired husband.

"One more thing for our 15th," she whispered, just loud enough for the man sitting across her to hear. She patted her belly in signal at the child her husband had pinned on for a three years.

Understanding what the musical fairy meant, Riven's mouth was left to hang in shock before the sides of his lips tugged into a small smile. Kneeling down in front of the fairy, he placed a hand on her stomach as both parents-to-be gave each other some quiet time to savour the future in store for them.

 _After all, what other way would be better to celebrate their big 15_ _th_ _Anniversary of knowing each other?_

* * *

 **Please review, fav, follow! The action would be appreciated:) [Accepting request]**


	6. 5- Diaspro and Brandon

**Rating: T (bashing)**

 **Date of Completion: 9 May 2016**

 **Number of Words: 431**

 **Requested by: Guest**

 **Pairings: Diaspro/Brandon**

 **Point of View: Relationship overview in 3** **rd** **Person**

 **OOC Indicator: Positive**

 **Season: 3 onwards**

 **Notes: Does not follow cartoon! Some parts of this one-shots is a make-up, so pardon me on that. No hate on Stella as well, she's actually my favourite...so this shot is just for fun!**

 **WARNING: Bashing, no hate though.**

 **Other Appearances: Winx, Alfea**

 _ **Author's Notes**_ **: Do check out my other one-shots if you're interested, so far none of them follows the same style. Accepting requests as well! Do note that a user request would be written before a guest request as well to make sure the guest review isn't spam from one person. Furthermore, guest requests could be rejected as one did recently (Bloom/Sky) due to the fact that the cartoon has already elaborated a lot on their relationship. However, if a user request it, it would be written. Thanks for understanding and PM me for any further queries.**

* * *

Brandon walked away solemnly from the gates of Alfea's main entrance. What used to be _his_ Solarian Princess _,_ has currently changed her status to _everyone's_ princess. She was no longer his, and only his, she belonged to everyone now after their heart-breaking break-up.

The Eraklyon's Prince's squire gave a long sighed as he thought of how she found someone better, of higher status than he was. It caused his stomach to twist itself up at that thought, how he hated being _below_ someone's standards. It hurt his pride to be thought of as a mere squire.

However, at his last year at Red Fountain, the young specialist had still managed to come in second after Saladin's nephew (Helia). He was, in fact, glad to have beaten Stella's current boyfriend by a placing. The blonde's boyfriend had finished in at third.

He still remembered Stella's annoyed face when she learned that news and had decided to get together with another man, this time a wealthy prince who was a wizard. Her actions indeed annoyed the squire.

He did try not to let her actions get to him too much though, as they were no longer together. It would just not be right getting worked-up over an ex who initiated their break-up over status reasons over a year ago.

* * *

Months after his graduation, the ex-squire had decided to quit his job and moved on to working at a place he learned to love. He was currently training new warriors that came in every year at Red Fountain.

Apart from that, the new professor at Red Fountain had his love life going strong as well, having bumped into the Eraklyon's prince former fiancé. Yes, he decided to bring himself lower to give the princess a chance like she wanted to give him.

With both of them compromising, they had finally gotten on good terms – much to the Winx's and Specialist's disbelief – and had been going out for about a month.

The brunette had also learned the likes of the platinum blonde princess, while Diaspro had learned the likes of Brandon.

* * *

Later on in the brunette's life, 2 years after he started dating a different princess with a fresh personality, he decided to get engaged with her. A decision which she, fortunately, supported as well.

They had travelled the world together when the decision was made, went to different places, and explored each other – both seeing the fruits of what they placed in the past 2 year with both working hard to keep a balanced lifestyle.

 _After all, happiness can be found in the most unexpected places._

* * *

 **Please review/fav/follow if you enjoyed this one-shot! Sorry for abrupt ending.**

 **[Accepting Requests]**


End file.
